residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Resident Evil: REborn
This article was created by AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield. Do not edit, ever. Resident Evil: REborn, is another remake of the original resident evil, with better graphics and gameplay. The name has a double meaning. It can be taken as this is a 'rebirth' of resident evil, and there is an extra senario you get after you beat the game on the normal difficulty. It is called 'Wesker's Rebirth' and will focus on what Wesker did during the events of the game. Gameplay The gameplay is just just like Resident Evil 5 with some adjustments. Every character has a knife exp. Barry (he has a .44 caliber magnum) but most of them cary only a large pocket knife. Only Chris, Jill, Enrico, and Wesker have unique knives. The knives to very little damage to a zombie but are good against Cerberus. The 'dying' stage has been gotton rid of, and everyone can sprint, but everyone has a different sprint speed, with Wesker being the fastest and Enrico being the slowest. The stamina meter depletes as you sprint, and the more damage you take, the faster the meter will drain. The sprint is different from resident evil 5, you don't just go in a near strain line. You can move your character around sharp corners, but that increases your chance of falling. The charper the turn, the more likely you are to trip. Good for running away from enemies like Cerberas, Hunters, and Crimson Heads. The zombies are much tougher in this game then they ever were, taking a little more hits to kill, and will not flinch when shot at. Only a direct shot to the knee will make them stumble to their feet. This was because having RE5 gameplay would make the game to easy with the zombies from the past games. Mercs mode is back, and you can play as every S.T.A.R.S member. Most of the puzzles have been taken out or change. The 'birth to death' puzzle will be brought back, and the crimson head elder will be fought in the lab, not a graveyard. The game will also feature co-op gameplay, but the allie AI is more advanced. Story It is a mixture of both stories. Chris and Jill travel together, metting both Rebecca and Barry at certain points in the Estate. Like Chris and Jill meeting Rebecca with Richard, and Chris and Jill meeting Barry where Forest is. Barry still betrays S.T.A.R.S, and like the original, he turns back to good. Wesker kills Enrico and unleashes the Hunters. They all, save for Rebecca, witness Wesker being killed by the Tyrant. Wesker's Rebirth This 'extra' senario will tell the story of what Wesker did during the Mansion incident. Similar to the '4th survivor' in re2. The first ten minutes is a 'movie' that shows where Wesker was in most of the game. Some parts will be him in the mansion, in a 'secret' security room, in the gaurdhouse, and in the lab, even showing himself with the Virus. In the rest of the senario, you play as Wesker as he escapes the Spencer Estate. You can use Wesker's virus to your advantage, and slaughter every monster in ytour way. The senario ends with you killing Lisa Trevor, and a small ending movie approx. 3 minutes long. Mercenaries Yes, mercenaries is back. You can be all memebers of S.T.A.R.S, with Wesker of course being the best, but he is the hardest to unlock. You start off with Chris, Jill, Barry, and Rebecca. The mercs contains some weapons that can only be found within the mini-game. Characters This is the list of characters and there items in mercs. Chris Redfield Unlocked from Start Samurai Edge Chris' Model 15 9x19 Parabellum Winchester 1897 Pump-Action Shotgun 7 12 Gauge Shells First Aid Spray Jill Valentine Unlocked from Start Samurai Edge Jill's Model 15 9x19 Parabellum Milikor MGL Mk. 1 Grenade Launcher 3 Explosion Rounds 3 Acid Rounds 3 Flame Rounds First Aid Spray Barry Burton Unlocked from Start Colt Anaconda .44 Magnum 18 .44 Magnum Bullet Rebecca Chambers Unlocked from Start Samurai Edge Standared Model MP5 100 9x19 Parabellum First Aid Spray Richard Aiken Get in A on Spencer Estate Samurai Edge Standared Model 15 9x19 Parabellum M1014 7 12 Gauge Shells First Aid Spray Joseph Frost Get in A on Lab Samurai Edge Standared Model 15 9x19 Parabellum Mossberg 590 Pump-Action Shotgun 7 12 Gauge Shells First Aid Spray Brad Vickers Get an A on Gaurdhouse Samurai Edge Standared Model 15 9x19 Parabellum M4A1 Carbine 30 5.56x45 NATO Forest Speyer Get an A on Courtyard Samurai Edge Standared Model 15 9x19 Parabellum Milikor MGL Mk. 1 Grenade Launcher 18 Explosion Rounds Kenneth Sullivan Get an A on Caverns Samurai Edge Standared Model 15 9x19 Parabellum Desert Eagle 8 .50 AE First Aid Spray Edward Dewey Get an S on Spencer Estate Samurai Edge Standared Model 15 9x19 Parabellum H&K G3 SG/1 20 7.62x51 NATO First Aid Spray Kevin Dooley Get an S on Lab and Gaurdhouse Samurai Edge Standared Model 15 9x19 Parabellum Colt Python .357 12 .357 Magnum First Aid Spray Enrico Marini Get an S on Courtyard and Cavern Samurai Edge Stantared Model' 15 9x19 Parabellum 8 Gauge Double Barrel Shotgun 10 8 Gauge Shells Albert Wesker Get an S on RPD and Wesker's Rebirth Samurai Edge Wesker's Model 45 9x19 Parabellum First Aid Stages Mansion Sub Boss-Hunter, Web Spinner, Chimera Boss-Yawn Lab SubBoss-Chimera, Hunter Boss-T-002 Gaurdhouse SubBoss-Chimera, Web Spinner Boss-Plant 42 Courtyard SubBoss-Hunter Boss-Crimson Head Elder Caverns SubBoss-Hunter, Web Spinner Boss-Black Tiger RPD SubBoss: Licker, Web Spinner Boss: T-103 Items Weapons Here is a list of all the weapons that is seen in the game. Note: not all guns can be used. Samurai Edge Standared Model Power: 150 Reload Speed: 1.70 Seconds Capacity: 15 Critical: 1 Star Special: None Samurai Edge Jill's Model Power: 250 Reload Speed: 1.36 Seconds Capacity: 15 Critical: 1 Star Special: Pierces Two Enemies Samurai Edge Chris' Model Power: 200 Reload Speed: 1.50 Seconds Capacity: 15 Critical: 2 Stars Special: Stability Samurai Edge Wesker's Model (Mercs Only) Power: 300 Reload Speed: 1.50 Seconds Capacity: 15 Critical: 1 Star Special: Stability Colt Anaconda .44 Magnum Revolver Power: 800 Reload Speed: 3.18 Seconds Capacity: 6 Critical: 5 Stars Special: Stability (Only with Barry) Colt Python .357 Magnum Revolver Power: 600 Capacity: 6 Reload Speed: 2.83 Seconds Critical: 5 Stars Special: Pierces Three Enemies Desert Eagle (Mercs Only) Power: 700 Capacity: 8 Reload Speed: 1.50 Seconds Critical: 4 Stars Special: Stability Winchester 1897 Pump-Action Shotgun Power: 700 Capacity: 8 Reload Speed: 1 Shell per 1.80 Seconds Critical: 3 Stars Special: None M1014 Shotgun Power: 500 Capacity: 7 Reload Speed: 1 Shell per 1.80 Seconds Critical: 2 Stars Special: Semi-Auto, Stability Mossberg 590 Pump-Action Shotgun (Mercs Only) Power: 600 Capacity: 7 Reload Speed: 1 Shell per 1.80 Seconds Critical: 2 Stars Special: Stability 8 Gauge Double Barrel Shotgun (Mercs Only) Power: 1,000 Capacity: 2 Reload Speed: 2.57 Seconds Per Shell Critical: 4 Stars Spacial: Range MP5 (Mercs Only) Power: 50 Capacity: 30 Reload Speed: 2.10 Seconds Critical: 2 Star Special: Rapid Fire M4A1 Carbine (Mercs Only) Power: 200 Capacity: 30 Reload Speed: 2.55 Seconds Critical: 1 Star Special: Rapid Fire, Piercing H&K G3 SG/1 (Mercs Only) Power: 900 Capacity: 20 Reload Speed: 3.51 Seconds Critical: 4 Stars Special: Scope, Stability Milkor MGL Mk.1 Grenade Launcher Power: Explosion-1,500 Flame-900 Acid-500 Capacity: 6 Reload Speed: 5.18 Seconds Critical-None Special: Explosion-Can Hit Multiple Enemies Flame-Can Spread to Other Enemies Acid: Tripple Damage to Reptile-Based Enemies M2021A1 FLASH Rocket Launcher Power: 50,000 Capacity: 4 Reload Speed: None Critical: None Special: None Flamethrower Power: 50 Damage per Second Capacity: 100% Reload Spees: 10 Seconds Critical: None Special: Flames Stay on Enemies and can Spread to Others Healing Green Herb G-25% G/G-50% G/G/G-100% Red Herb R-0% G/R-100% Blue Herb Cures Poison 1 herb-0% G/B-25% G/G/B-50% G/R/B-100% First Aid Spray 100% Enemies In order of appearance MA-39 Cerberus (Infected Doberman) Zombie MA-40 Cerberus (Infected Rotwieler) MA-41 Cerberus (Infected Germen Shepard) Crimson Head Crow Yawn (Boss) Adder MA-121 Hunter Alpha FI-03 Neptune (Boss) Plant-42 (Boss) Chimera Crimson Head Elder T-002 Licker (RPD Only) T-103 (RPD Only)